Real Love
by SunnyDaye
Summary: Love is messy and complicated and most of the time things aren't always smooth sailing. Romance. Attraction. Seduction. Warning: Rated M for Language and Lemon. [ABANDONED]
1. Beginnings

"Raven, heads up!" Robin yelled angrily, reaching out to shove Raven's thin frame out of the way.

She moved easily under his strength; she went tumbling to the side and then disappeared into a black hole before her body had the chance to hit the ground.

It was one of those days when nothing was working right, and the only thing about her that seemed to be turned on was her sex drive; everything else was, in fact, completely useless.

Beast Boy watched her, worry creasing his face, if she didn't pull her head into the game he knew she'd end up getting hurt...that was the last thing he wanted for her; he could barely stand to watch her fight at all, let alone get knocked around.

Something had changed within Beast Boy over the years. He'd grown up and grown out of most of his childish ways. They'd all changed though, all matured to a point where they were a well rounded and solid team of completely capable young adults...at least, they were a solid team when _everyone _was_ focused; _it was fair to say that not everyone fit those requirements today...it truthfully wasn't just Raven.

A moment later Cinderblock threw a large piece of rock at the now reappeared Raven and it hit her square in the chest. A horrifying snap rang through the large warehouse, reaching everyone's ears as they watched horrified. Raven's suddenly very fragile body flew backwards with astounding force, smashing her against the opposite wall.

Beast Boy morphed quickly and got over fast enough to catch her mid plummet, another harsh impact could have put her out of service for quite a few days if not longer.

Her skin was hot, nearly boiling against his own, and once his feet we back firmly against the ground he realized that he was afraid to put her down, afraid to move her at all in fear of breaking her more.

He hated himself, he'd known this would happen, especially when Raven wasn't lucid enough to think actively for herself. Even if he knew she would be fine in a few hours or so it didn't make it any better.

Robin was screaming inside, he wanted to go to the aid of his dear friend but somehow his desire to defeat the enemy prevailed and he continued in the fight without a second thought about her. He could worry later.

Starfire, on the other hand, was worried sick.

With renewed determination Cyborg, Robin, and Star continued the vicious fight while Beast Boy stood, fidgeting and nervous on the sidelines.

Just a few short minutes later Raven's eyes flew open and she gasped, pushing harshly against whatever was so agilely restraining her.

Raven's powers reacted before she could even process the situation, suddenly Beast Boy was consumed in dark magic, his blood slowed within his veins and his heart nearly stopped pumping. She fell out of his grip and onto the ground, gasping at the unwanted pain that the landing caused but also causing her defensive magic to falter, freeing Beast Boy so that now he was gasping for air, his body craving circulation.

"God damn, Rae, you nearly _killed me_!" He growled angrily and glared, bending over to rest his hands on his knees to catch his breath and work at restarting his heart.

"Sorry." She growled.

"Sorry? That's all you've got to say after I risked my life saving you, fretted over your injuries, held your very much _broken_ body and then you thank me by sucking the life from my veins!" Beast Boy huffed, exasperated.

Raven stiffened but said nothing, the sounds of the fight in the background faded as electricity coursed between them.

Beast Boy glared, "_You're welcome."_

"I said _thank you_." Raven snapped and tried to get up, but she wasn't healed enough to stand, she just needed long enough to collect herself enough to teleport home; though she did want to stay and make sure her friends were all right.

The entire situation was messing with her head, with her stability. She didn't want a physical relationship with another person, she didn't want to get that close. But, her _body _craved intimacy and satisfaction, both of which she was unable to supply or regulate within herself or by her own means. For some reason Beast Boy seemed to quell the animalistic urges that turned her coherent mind into an utterly unfocused mess.

"You're so hostile all the time, Rae, go get fucked and loosen up a little! Gloom and doom is so depressing all the time and you're never fucking grateful for anything, its like you don't have a funny or contrite bone in your body, and compassion? That's completely out of the question for you!" Beast Boy's outburst caught them both off guard, but Raven was careful to hide her wonder while Beast Boy looked instantly chagrin.

Raven nodded slowly and glared at him, but Beast Boy could sense a change in her, something subtle but deep, "You're probably right, but I can't change what I am or what I was meant to be."

_But he really is right, _Raven thought bitterly.

"That's not an excuse, Raven, _you _defeated Trigon years ago, stop dwelling on it." Beast Boy snapped in another burst of sudden anger.

_Right again, _she mentally slapped herself.

Raven nodded outwardly and shrugged pathetically from her position on the ground, "Maybe…but its kind of all I have left, so I'm going to dwell on it as long as I damn well please." Then she tried to push herself up off the ground, temporarily having forgotten about her quickly healing injuries.

A whimper left her lips before she could stop it and before she could even blink she was again wrapped in the protective embrace she so fervently wished to keep, but her pride kept her arrogant and she shoved at him, limping back a few inches, "I'm not a newborn foal, you don't have to carry me."

"Stop being a bitch and come here, we're all headed home anyway, and I'm always willing to sweep a lady off her feet." Beast Boy pushed back her rude comments and abrasive attitude into the past and decided to continue to flirt with her lightly. After all, flirting agitated her and he preferred her agitated to angry.

Raven's skin began to heat as he tossed her over his shoulder, large warm hands holding her in place, her soft tummy resting over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

_I know its been years, forgive me_ :P **ENJOY! **_Comments are appreciated but not required_** :D**

p.s. I'll probably update around twice a week [once on weekend, the other midweek] unless I find myself with more time :) And I usually have a few nights a week with extra time, so yay!

-Kay


	2. Tension

"BB, you should probably put her down now, she doesn't look very happy." Cyborg grinned as they headed back to his car, everyone was too tired and unmotivated to invent their own ways home.

Raven wanted to simply teleport home, but her body was busy healing, her powers nearly consumed by her subconscious drive to perfect her physical form, return it to a battle ready state. After all, the adrenaline in her system hand't faded yet, her mind was still ready to fight...her _body_ on the other hand was very much poised and prepared for an entirely different _physical activity. _The things her body yearned for caused her mind embarrassment, blood flooded her cheeks delicately, every inch of her skin tingled delicately.

"Raven has never looked happy _before_ so what am I supposed to base my assumptions on?" Beast Boy smiled widely and laughed. Raven hated the vibrations and the way his arms tightened protectively to keep her in place.

"Has our friend been harmed?" Starfire fretted out loud, worry masking her face as she and Robin got closer to the three.

"Only her pride." Beast Boy answered, reaching up to smack Raven on the back of the thigh with a large open palm, causing her to growl in surprise. To her dismay it even sounded a little distressed and Raven was not one to fall victim to distress of any sort.

She was deeply irked by the fact that his touch could cause her stomach to drop, irked by the fact that she could still feel where his hand had landed with faux force against bare, tender skin.

"Then we must preform the fixing of her pride...should you really hold her in that manner if she _is_ indeed injured? Am I to assume the wound to her pride is not fatal?" Starfire questioned again, moving to walk slowly behind Beast Boy. Her strong, motherly hands reached out carefully and she moved Raven's face till she could make eye contact.

Raven closed her eyes tightly and tried to pull free of Starfire's slightly frantic grip, a frustrated groan escaped her throat once again.

"No, Star, she doesn't need medical attention, and I really doubt that her pride is damaged anyway...if it were then she'd be angry and defensive not complacent." Robin chimed in, already making arrangements for the proper authorities to take care of a very passed out and severely damaged Cinderblock.

Starfire nodded, smiling now, "Then I am pleased that no one has been harmed on this lovely outing with the family."

"I hate you." Raven snapped at Beast Bot. Her mind meant it...she strongly disliked his attitude towards life and people in general, lazy and sometimes thoughtless, but as much as she wanted to deny its existence she could feel something building at her center, some part of her loved the heat and the closeness that she'd been denied as a child.

She'd craved touch and love for so long back then that eventually the need had faded away...only to be renewed now. She was at a point where she could not, should not, act on those urges.

Raven heard the car door open, having been lost in her thoughts, and before she knew what was happening she'd been moved. Beast Boy now sat and she was straddling his hips, a knee on each of his sides, like some type of classless whore.

She blushed with a mix of anger and arousal and when she finally looked up to see Beast Boy's face he was starring at her, his hands now against her hips.

He felt his muscles urging her forward, pulling her closer, wishing to feel her chest against his...that and so _much_ more…

Beast Boy swallowed hard suddenly, his mind reeling even faster, his pulse began to thump angrily in his chest; _wide hips...perfect for childbirth, perfect for withstanding a little rough play...that and so much more._

His hands slid up her waist slowly, tenderly, everyone else in the car oblivious to their tension as it was near midnight and they'd already passed out of the city and its lights.

Raven knew she'd be embarrassed later, regret this with all of her heart and mind and soul, but at the moment the heat was so pleasant; she felt so..._wanted_… and _needed_...and _desired_ that the force it would take her to move was unfathomable.

Even if this was a game to him (and she liked to think of it as a game for herself aswell) it felt so real and necessary that it didn't seem to matter where or who the generous attentions we coming from as long as they came.

"You're crushing my legs." Beast Boy smiled suddenly, needing to pull his mind away from what a lovely little breeding mate she would be...

Raven's heart stopped in her chest, that was all she'd needed to pull her from the reverie; but instead of scrambling off his lap, instead of showing her deep embarrassment, she slid from his touch and onto the middle seat, next to Starfire who was still to oblivious to notice anyone had ever spoken and very close to sleep.

Then, to satisfy herself, she conjured a mass of black magic and sent it towards his crotch with just enough force to hurt without permanently injuring him.

Her eyes widened when she realized he'd had an erection.

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to blush deeply, he hadn't realized how thoroughly his body had responded to her. He feared she would say something, after all he'd just embarrassed _her_, called _her_ fat and more or less told _her_ to get off.

Raven didn't say anything, she simply directed her gaze out Starfire's window.

Her passive behavior only made him feel worse. Even though Raven never showed her feelings he could always tell when she was upset or hurting. He could smell and feel her emotions roll of her in waves. Sure, he didn't always interpret them correctly, but he _was_ always aware of their presence.

He wanted to reach out and touch her; but he wasn't sure if that gesture was of a comforting or sexual nature..._that_ scared him more then anything.

Her soft curves caused him to be so deliriously distracted that he wanted to cry; everything about her made him want her more. _She deserves to settle down one day too, right? We'll all have to settle down eventually. _Robin had Starfire, Cyborg had Bee, and Raven was nearly perfect for _him_.

But for some reason he couldn't see Raven slowing down enough to do the things that he wanted to do. He wanted to get married one day and have children. He wasn't sure if those plans were those of his baser instincts or if they were genuinely his own. Though in the end it was apparent that the animal inside of him was part of him. Raven just _fit. _Cranky, abrasive and thickheaded seemed to be his style.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

_Thank you all (old and new)_

-Kay


	3. Is That A Challenge?

"Raven, are you ok?" Robin asked, his tone casually concerned but his face severe as he reached for her once they got inside the tower. His wide palm closed tensely around her upper arm; the contact caused shivers to spread through her entire body. Raven found herself immediately embarrassed and disturbed all at the same time.

Raven's body craved to feel skin against skin, she wanted so badly to ask Robin to do that for her. He could understand aspects of her mind that she still found confusing. They held sympathy and empathy for each other on a deeply personal level.

_He'd do that for me, satisfy this craving and then let me move on, _her less reasonable side argued quickly, about to implode from the pressure.

_You've got to be kidding, _her logical side argued, _you're really considering asking _Robin_ to help you out with your sexual urges? You _must _be mentally unstable._

Raven felt a clenching in her gut from just thinking about it, her chest tightened and her muscles clenched in anticipation for an action she would _never_ express, her body prepared for sensations she would never experience.

Those emotions _would_ stay buried in the back of her mind, she couldn't and wouldn't allow lust to run around in her body fucking everything in sight.

The more she thought about locking _lust_ away the stronger it became and the faster her heart raced, the more she pushed at it to disappear the tighter her core clenched and the dirtier her thoughts became.

Raven nodded softly in delayed response to Robin's concern, just barely able to hold herself together, "I'm going to bed, don't bother me." Her tone was clipped but not strained, she wasn't mad at him and therefore felt no need to press her dark mood onto everyone else. The last thing Raven wished to be was a burden.

Robin grinned, not the least bit offended by her caustic tone, "Ok, I think we're going to watch a movie, _sure_ you don't want to join?" He knew her answer but he knew that if he didn't offer she would think she was unwanted. At least when he asked she could feel confident in joining if she ever felt like it.

Raven _almost_ smiled, _next to Beast Boy in the dark…yeah, that sounds like a great idea. _But the moment she thought about it her mind took off running. She wanted to experience the things she had in the car, wanted them to go further. Briefly she imagined herself, pressed firmly against his chest, his hands against her hips, pulling her closer and closer with every breath…

She mentally groaned, willing the thoughts from her cluttered mind.

Despite her sour mood she responded in kind, "Thank you, but no."

"Friend Raven, you do not wish to participate in the merriment of the popped corn and then scary films?" Starfire desperately wanted her only female friend to join, she wished to bond over the faux fear created by cinema and to have a popping corn fight with all her friends...including Raven.

But it was hard, Star had realized, to get them all together because Raven usually retreated into the dark, depressing depths of her room.

Raven spared a small smile in Starfire's direction, she could feel Star's desperation and disappointment, she could read the aura of her mind and felt sympathetic.

Raven persuaded herself not to let Star's passion for earth culture influence her own decisions. After all she needed a few moments to meditate and speak with her emotions, she needed advice on how to quench the thirst that now raced through her vein.

The rest of the team slowly made their way over the massive couch and began to argue about which movie was the most appropriate. Raven excused herself quietly into the kitchen to make a cup of herbal tea.

She was removing the boiling water from the microwave when she felt a hand on her lower back. She jerked in response, dropping the cup of boiling water down her entire right arm.

She gasped quietly in pain and in surprise. Her black magic caught the cup before it could hit the ground while she moved back and quickly pulled her scalded arm against her chest.

"Rae, I'm so sorry!" Beast Boy gasped and reached out to hold her aching arm for her.

Raven pushed him away angrily and frowned, "What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that, damn it!"

_You're usually not that easy to sneak up on_...Beast Boy was horrified and tried again to reach out to her, "I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

"Of course I'm fine." Raven snapped back quietly, their friends, after all, we watching the movie and Raven didn't want to draw attention, "I can heal myself."

Beast Boy nodded quickly and then turned to quickly fill another cup with warm water and then place it in the microwave.

Raven glared at his back while her body rested for a moment, regaining the energy to heal the burn, it ached for a few moments but eventually lessened to a point where she could move hastily in front of Beast Boy to retrieve the new cup.

He stood there silently, watching her.

She thought for sure that he'd have gone back to the couch, he hated missing the beginning of movie.

Raven watched the hot tea swirl slowly and turned to her right, towards the door leading to the hallway. But there he was, in her way, and once again nearly caused her to drop the cup.

"When did you get so quiet all of the sudden?" She hissed under her breath and quickly moved around him.

"Raven, wait up for a sec…" Beast Boy mumbled after her and began to follow, his footsteps silent behind her. _How annoying._

She ignored him though, she hadn't been in the mood to talk after he'd embarrassed her, and now he'd managed to give her a physical injury too.

"Raven, please!" he whined childishly but Raven ignored him, she just wanted to get into bed with a good book and fall asleep, neither activity required Beast Boy's presence.

Finally Beast Boy's annoyance got the most of him and he sped up to stop in front of her, reaching out to grip her shoulder in an attempt to stop her consistently stealthy movements.

_Hold still._

"What?" Raven breathed, her agitation melting into something a little darker, her eyes closed in frustration.

Beast Boy stared down at her suddenly serene face, _that's my girl, chill out for two seconds. Ug...my girl...that sounds so stupid...I'm so stupid._

Raven was about to simply phase into her room when she felt a gentle touch against her left cheek. Her eyes shot open to find Beast Boy's looking quite shocked aswell.

"Sorry, you had a...an eyelash...on your cheek." He spoke slowly, as if even he was also unsure of what he'd just done.

"Beast Boy, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch me?" Raven sighed softly.

_Fuck me, did I really just fucking do that? Am I so desperate that any opening can't be passed up? _Beast Boy mentally kicked himself, _the answer is yes…I'm fucking desperate._

"Oh come on Rae, you love when I touch you...it turns you on." _Oh dear lord my mouth won'r stay shut._

Raven's face turned bright red, "It most certainly does not, and you're disgusting for even _thinking_ that!"

Beast Boy grinned and stepped closer to her, he reached down slowly to block her there, he wanted to prove he could do it, prove that he had the ability to turn her on...worse then that he wanted to _smell_ her and _taste_ her and _feel_ her in every way possible.

His hand curved around her lower back and pulled her closer, "You think I don't have the ability? You were turned on in the car, just like me."

Raven't face turned a deeper shade of red, "No."

He grinned, "_Yes._" _I would give anything to see you that way just one more time…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Sorry that took so long, I hate school, my classes this year are kinda sorta alota work :P But NO EXCUSES. Thanks all for subscribing, reading and commenting; I'll probably post one more tomorrow to make up for my neglect.

_Promise the next one will be more lovey-dovey/close contact/romantic. :)_

-Kay


	4. You May Say No?

**WARNING**: the italics of this chapter botched on upload, my apologies if I didn't find all the format mistakes and you have to decipher a sentence that lookssomethinglikethis... :P

* * *

><p>Raven's heart pounded angrily within her chest, he was so close she could smell the tension seeping through his uniform.<p>

His scent filled her thoughts and sparked her reactions...she couldn't even identify what it was, but the smell emanated heat and power and _lust._

_His __lust _filled her entire form when he was near her.

She could remember laying in her bed at night, and just as she started to fall asleep she could feel a tingle run down her spine. She usually felt something whenever someone was thinking about her, but when _Beast__Boy_ thought about her she felt it in her soul.

She'd always written it off as anything but what it apparently was.

"Beast Boy…this is a _bad __idea_, teammates should't get involved like this...what with all this _touching_ and the _emotions_...and all the _touching_." Raven's voice was confident, low, and quite deadly. Realistically speaking she should't have even considered entertaining thoughts of romance in the first place, she wasn't cut out for love or any of the messes it came with. Now it was time for damage control, it was time to make sure Beast Boy knew where were boundaries were and how much keeping those meant to her.

Just because she happened to stumble onto the occasional romance novel did not mean that she was in any way a romantic. In fact Raven preferred to be see as the exact opposite. _Beast __Boy_ needed to see it too.

He was undeterred by her hostility, her words brought a smile to his face; if anything this made him want her more, drew him in closer to everything that she was and could be.

_He _wanted to be the one to soften her edges, _he _wanted to be the one to reach down into the recesses of her baser instincts and pull forward the woman he knew she could be.

He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to skim the back of his fingers across her collar bone and then up her slim, soft neck. His palm rested gently against her jaw and his thumb pressed oh so tenderly into her full bottom lip, "You should't be so angry and uptight all the time." a wider grin spread across his face as he thought of things to say that would bring a blush to her face, "plus, I'd be more then willing to help you out with _anything_…stress relief is my specialty."

Raven raised a petite eyebrow but didn't back down, her resolve against him had hardened; she didn't move away from his intimate touch or his fire-like heat, "Since when did you become a regular Casanova?"

Beast Boy gave a sly smile and stepped closer, his hand still hot against her jaw, "Are you accusing me of being a seductive beast?"

Raven shuddered delicately, "A _brute_ is probably more believable." _But __then __again, __I__'__d __settle __for __either __as __long __as __my __needs __are __adequately __met._Raven was immediately disgusted with herself, the lines between her stronger personalities and her balanced outward appearance were starting to fade.

Beast boy nodded, pleased that she hadn't moved away from him and started yelling yet; he could feel her pulse quicken in her neck, he could see the flush spread down her face and onto her chest, he could imagine where else that flush dared to travel…

He became distracted by her skin and the lines of her face. She sure looked soft and gentle, but the moment her mouth opened sharp words spilled out and ruined the illusion and maidenly grace. He nearly laughed thinking of how ironic it was...the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen was also the single most bitter being he'd ever met.

She screamed fragile finesse from the outside, her limbs were thin and her waist small, but what very few understood was that under that delicate exterior was solid strength and angry determination. His hands ached to wrap around any and every part of her being...his stomach churned just thinking about it.

Raven needed to leave before she made a mistake that would ruin everything...she felt dark magic expand out from her chest and suddenly she was engulfed in it, tucked safely in the emptiness she'd grown to appreciate.

In a blink of an eye she was gone from his protective grip, her cool presence had disappeared and the charge that had once filled the hallway was now mute.

He could still feel her in his arms; her skin so silky against his own, her flesh so pliable in his hands...his mouth watered delectably and his hands flexed with wanting for the hundredth time.

Raven couldn't slow her breathing and a tingling sensation spread over every inch of her overheated skin. She quickly made her way over to the mirror hanging above her dresser...her eyes were dark and a startlingly deep shade of red covered her cheeks and neck. Blushes, thought they were far and few in-between, were especially noticeable against the light grey color of her skin; her flesh mirrored her constantly _cloudy_ mood.

Raven's hands shook delicately as she pealed the skin tight uniform from her body, a deep ache had made it's existence in her chest and back apparent within the last hour or so; and sure enough there was deep bruising from her sternum to her pelvis. After all, her powers healed from the inside out, it was only natural for their to be leftover bruising and contusions on her skin's surface.

She cursed all of her emotions for distracting her in the battle, _the __damage is __worse __then __I __thought__…_there was nothing she hated more then when her emotions made her trip up. There was nothing she hated more then being embarrassed. _Beast__Boy,_she thought maliciously. What a pompous jerk.

A new blush now spread over her skin as she fondly remembered the car ride home. She didn't want to admit that her confidence had suffered from the experience…and yet, despite that, the drive within her core continued, feeding off even the negative memories of him.

Raven prided herself on being solid and constant, and yet her only weakness was quite literally herself… _Beast __Boys __only __making __this __worse._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Wow, thank you so much everything, the comments are SO encouraging and its great to open up my email and find a bunch saying that someone new has favorited or is not following this story. 

I would still write even if no one was reading, but I don't think I'd post...so thank you :)

_This chapter is upon request for a little more fluff, hope I fluffed the living crap out of it ;)_

-Kay


	5. But I Say Yes

She writhed in bed as if someone or something was burning her, the pressure building within her core was nearing torture but the pain hadn't reached her conscious yet. The fire began to freely ebb and flow, the energy coursed aggressively. Her _body_began to respond to the turmoil in her head. Deep in her mind _lust_ stumbled forward clumsily but effectively...

Beast Boy woke with a start and sat up in bed. Something tugged at his heart and mind simultaneously, a distinctly important name appeared in his head. _Raven._

Raven was sweating, her _conscious_ was acutely awake now but her _body_ was very much trapped. Her head started to ache and for a few forced breaths she feared she wouldn't wake up when and if the excruciating pain ever ended.

Beast Boy felt another pang race through his form and bounded out of bed; half dressed he rushed down the hall and around the corner to find Raven's door.

He didn't even think, he simply started knocking quietly and franticly, if she was really asleep then the worst she could do was yell in his face and possibly stop the blood in his veins...but if she was _hurting_ then he'd have no reason to apologize.

"Rae...hey...come on now, come answer the door...Rae?" his voice was low and rough with both sleep and angst. He could hear her breathing, hear her moving, but had no way to know what was going on.

He wanted to turn into something really small and just slip under the door but Raven had gotten wise about his interest in her personal life and put a powerful curse around the edges of her room, he'd have to break the door down if he really wanted in. He mentally cursed Robin for demanding Cyborg to upgrade the internal security, why did they need impenetrable door on the _inside_ of the tower?

Raven heard _his_ voice calling and it made the pain worse. The energy trapped in her core began to yank and push against her chest, threatening to break her bones...it just wanted to _escape_.

_I. Can't. Get. It. Out._

Tears brimmed behind her tightly closed eyes.

Her deeply rooted lust had manifested into a physical mass of power and was threatening to rip her apart from the inside out.

Beast Boy became a little more frantic when his sensitive hears picked up intensified sounds of distress; heavy breathing and quiet, angry groaning.

The next thing Beast Boy knew he was in the room and the steal door was in oddly shaped pieces across the floor. He wasn't even sure what had happened...all he knew was that he was now where he needed to be.

Raven's body looked contorted and haggard in the middle of the bed; her arms and legs were tightly twisted in the sheets and silent tears fell in heavy streams down her cheeks.

Beast Boy didn't even think as he crossed the space remaining between them. It took no more the two moments to untangle the small woman and pull her against his blatantly bare chest. Her skin felt clammy and chilled, a fine sheen of sweat covered her silky skin, her breathing hitched painfully and caused her body to convulse.

Beast Boy could practically see the mass of energy forcing its way out of her chest. He panicked for a moment, unsure of how to make it stop. His hand moved to press soothingly but firmly against her chest, his large palm splayed securely between her breasts.

_It_ moved against his palm, rolled restlessly towards his heat...and then slowly the hectic motion slowed, the energy receded back into her chest and her body stilled.

Raven's face smoothed and her color somewhat returned; but the tears continued to flow effortlessly down her cheeks, making a path over her jaw and down her neck. A wet spot had formed on the neckline of her tank top.

He pulled her lifeless body closer and stroked her face franticly, "Hey, hey...I don't understand what's happening…"

Raven's body, her _lust_, had sent her a powerful message and in response her mind had made an unbreakable connection..._Beast__Boy__'__s__touch__relieves__my__pain._

She didn't want to believe it but now it was undeniably true, she'd literally just experienced the worst pain in the world, even been pushed to pray for death...and then Beast Boy's touch had filled her senses and calmed the storm.

It hit her hard that _he_had the potential to calm her most violent storms with simply his presence...his _touch_? That did just a little bit more.

Beast Boy was still in the dark and very worried that Raven was still suffering, his voice was low and panicked when he spoke again, "_Raven_, please open your eyes."

His command resonated in her head for a few torturous moments and then slowly her eyes opened, whatever tears had been trapped behind her lids seeped out quickly and her vision blurred.

"Hey!" his voice was gentle and shocked, one arm tightened and pulled her closer while the other moved to stroke her still wet face a little too roughly.

She almost laughed...he was like a small child, forgetting to be cautious with his actions, caught up in whatever emotion he was experiencing. His fingers slid frantically over her cheeks still…

Newly realized despair and conflict descended with crushing force onto Raven's shoulders after a short moment of amusement, _what__a__problem_…but it was worse then a problem, this was horrifyingly serious and she had almost no control over anything at all.

Her body refused to move, too afraid that if she left her place against his firm chest the pain would return. She couldn't even convince herself that that couldn't happen...for all she knew it would.

Beast Boy was distracted by her expression, she looked confused and peaceful all at the same time. Her eyes on the other hand held a disturbingly deep turmoil and he was immediately worried for her well being.

Whatever had been forcing its way from her chest had hurt her very badly, made her _cry_.

Raven didn't cry and he now felt an undying need to destroy whatever had caused her such suffering and doscomfort.

"Raven...are you...ok?" he didn't know what to say...but the silence was getting to him; and unlike Raven, he wasn't as good at hiding what he felt.

Raven was unsure...unsure of what to say, unsure of how to act, unsure what her next moves were _supposed_ to be. Not knowing made her sick to her stomach, sick to her core.

She didn't have an appropriate response.

Beast Boy shook her gently, "Hello? Will you answer me or do I need to wake Cyborg because you've sustained some brain damage?"

Raven slowly shook her head, and uneasy tiredness swept though her body and her head lulled backwards, "You can stay." her eyes closed peacefully and she leaned into his embrace.

He shifted nervously, his legs were crossed and she was in his lap comfortable, "What in the world aren't you telling me?"

He stood with her still safely in his embrace and fixed the sheets on her bed. Once the sheets were pulled back he moved to place her head against the pillow gingerly.

For the first time he noticed that she wasn't wearing pants, her body looked beautiful in only a tank top and underwear.

He covered her body quickly, shamed by his disrespect, and nearly instantaneously turned into a puppy. He snuggled up next to her, his head against her stomach...after all, she'd told him he could stay, and he got the feeling that that was her way of saying that she _wanted_ him too.

_What's hurting you?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_I can't even begin to explain how honored I feel right in this moment, the comments on this chapter, and every chapter, inspire me majorly...the response on this chapter was great :) the support is so lovely (hence this fancy-dancey midweek chapter)._

Soooo...the reason I haven't been responding directly to comments is because I can very rarely get the private messaging to load right...ug, so I'm going to try to do them on here, but only till my browser stop screwing with this site :P

**black rose: **I'm glad you like it :P, fluff is my favorite.

**child who is cool: **simple and direct, how refreshing :)

**dark fire: **lol yummy stuff, I don't think I've ever heard it called that.

**wolvmbm: **that's really what I was going for, I'm glad you figured it out.

**angelic toaster: **HUGELY different is an understatement... this new side is certainly happier :P

**gray areas**: messy emotions... my specialty, completely. ;)

**vampire**: so far so good, lol. I'm rather new at writing romantic moments so its a new experience, being _tasteful_ is hard sometimes. :P

**kelly:** request received, update delivered; wonder no longer :D

phfeww... that was hard work. You guys are all absolutely amazing, gratzi.

-Kay


	6. Heat

**WARNING: This chapter get's a little mature. **_Forgive my italic formatting mistakes :P_

* * *

><p>Beast Boy couldn't force himself to go to sleep, every time he tried his mind flashed back to Raven's pained face. He morphed back into his human form and watched her sleep.<p>

Granted, he felt like a pervert, starring at her and thinking the things he was; but no matter how much he wanted to look away or concentrate on something else he simply couldn't.

After about three hours he stood up shakily and moved towards the door, she wouldn't be happy in the morning if he was there, she probably hadn't meant what she'd said anyway...maybe he'd be lucky enough that she would simply consider it a dream...a nightmare.

He got to the door and opened it quietly, but the moment he stepped out of the door he heard a pained gasp from behind him.

Raven was awoken by the pain, so excruciating that she was nearly blinded, the energy punched against her chest, nearly threw her from the bed.

Beast Boy watched in horror; her skin had paled and the horrible protrusion from the center of her chest had returned, it's attack on her frail body had doubled in force.

The pain got stronger and lust spoke to Raven harshly, accentuating each word with a punch right through her soul, "_Kiss. Him._" The two words rang so clear through her head that she had no choice.

Beast Boy was now at her side, his hand moved to press soothingly against the mass of energy forcing it's way out of her, his other arm wrapped behind her back and supported her contorted, convulsing body.

"_Yes_…" lust hissed seductively inside of her head, "_Don't his hands feel good, Raven? Don't you like when he holds you so softly?_" Lust purposefully heightened her body's senses so she would have no choice but to _feel_ and _experience_ the human touch more powerfully then ever before.

Raven shook her head and _lust_ ripped at her exhausted soul again, "_Don't deny me anymore or you will pay dearly with your life, Raven, do not disappoint me._" This malice in _lust's_ tone was deadly, her barraging wore down Raven's strictly resolved defenses.

Horrified, tears slid down her cheeks and a new sob ripped from her chest violently. She couldn't speak but a silent "_yes_," formed on her lips and her eyes fluttered for a few seconds before closing.

Beast Boy was seconds away from rushing to find Cyborg when Raven's shaky, chilled hands moved to his face.

"P-Please…" Raven groaned and pulled him softly closer, his face inches from her own, she shook with genuine fear. She was afraid of more pain, afraid of being rejected...afraid that he would leave and she would be consumed.

"Please _what_ Raven, tell me what you need and I'll do it..._anything_." He begged breathlessly, it was like a horrible nightmare that he couldn't escape...he couldn't stand to see her like this, in so much agony.

"_You see, Raven, he'll do anything for you...let's just take him up on that little offer, shall we?_" _Lust_ laughed proudly, Raven grimaced.

Raven stared into Beast Boy's frightened and anxious eyes, only a breath away from her own. Her hands continued to shake against his face and her breathing was hitched and rapid.

"_Do it._" _Lust_ impatiently lashed out, breaking small parts of Raven's mind in the process...those part would heal with time, they were small, but if _lust_ got too eager she could do _real_ damage.

Raven thought about refusing, even pulled away slightly, but her insubordination was met with a sharp whip against her heart and she shakily pulled him closer. _Anything to stop the pain, I'll do anything,_ she screamed internally; the tears hadn't stopped.

Beast Boy moved anxiously and pulled her body a little closer, he wanted to make sure he was supporting her and not causing her more pain.

Raven closed the gap between then quickly and set her inexperienced lips against his. She was shocked and rigid because she didn't know what else to do...he was shocked and rigid because _Raven_ was _kissing_ him.

"_Move you lips, stupid, you can't tell me that you've never seen people kiss in the movies…move something_." _Lust_ screamed in her head. _I don't watch movies_, Raven feebly argued, _I don't have the slightest clue._

"_Try_. _Harder_." The pain hard returned so Raven _forced_ herself to move.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed his body closer to her own, pulling him down against the bed shakily.

Beast Boy's instincts took over, his mind, while previously distracted, was now clear and pointed...it had been so long since he'd _touched_ a woman, and the fact that this perfect woman was Raven made it all the more enjoyable.

He pressed confidently against her fragile frame, settled on top of her with finesse and kissed her back roughly. His hands gripped at her full hips and slid slowly up along her waist as his mouth moved from her lips to her jaw and down her neck.

"_Wrap your legs around him you imbecile, no one wants to fuck a corpse._" _Lust_ snapped angrily at her, "_You virgins are always such a mess the first time._"

Raven shook as she wrapped her slim legs around Beast Boy's hips, he pressed into that area of her body that no one had ever touched. His hands continued to gently caress her curves and his lips were planted firmly just under her jaw.

To Raven's shock the pain dissipated; her body, _so grateful_, relaxed completely.

"_You've learned you lesson?_" _Lust_ laughed harshly, exasperating the edges of Raven's conscious.

Raven nodded very slowly and closed her eyes. She hadn't realized that one of her small hands had ended up twisted into his hair; the other was splayed against his back, pulling him closer, tracing the muscles in his back. Her legs had also tightened around his waist, a pleasant heat had replaced the awkwardness she'd felt before.

He wouldn't kiss her like this is he didn't want to. He'd have stayed rigid and run as far away from her as possible after her first inept attempt at forced intimacy if he'd thought she was disgusting. Now he kissed her with enthusiasm, pulled her closer, pushed her to respond even though she didn't have to slightest idea of how.

It was then this Beast Boy's lips returned to hers again…his actions gentled, one hand moved to rest tenderly against her side while his other supported his weight. His lips danced across her unmoving but not unwilling ones as his fingertips slid down her waist, played on the exposed skin of her tummy, and then continued down over her bare thigh.

He sat back suddenly, she could barely see him in the dark but she knew he could see everything about her.

Embarrassment flushed over her body quickly and she tried to unwrap her legs...his hands moved quickly and gripped her thighs aggressively, holding her firmly in place.

They simply starred at each other, his eyes glinted. Raven felt exposed and venerable and embarrassed and hot. She hated going from feeling wanted and unashamed to embarrassed and awkward, but there was nothing to hold her emotions down, they played wildly in her head and caused chaos.

He didn't move for what seemed like forever, Raven waited...hoping he would leave, but also hoping he would continue what he'd been doing just a few moments previous.

His hands finally came back to life and slid over the top of her thighs and down into her hips, "Raven…" they moved up again, this time dragging her shirt up too, revealing her heavily bruised midsection. He didn't look at the skin being revealed, he only watched her face, and once her shirt was up and over her head he glanced down only long enough to see the deep bruising…

His eyes widened and whatever arousal his body had retained was now gone.

"Raven..." but he couldn't finish, he moved away from her as if he'd been insulted...as if he were _disgusted_ with what he saw.

Raven rolled over immediately onto her side, facing away from him, and wrapped her arms around her chest. Her back revealed more bruising.

Every time she even thought about letting him in he managed to wound her ego. _Lust_ wasn't about to pass up to opportunity to insult her, "_Nice job, if you ever want him to touch you again you're going to have to get on your knees and show him at least some level of skill...we're just lucky you're a little more adept on the battle field..."_

Raven started to cry again. She now felt _hate_ and _worthlessness_ from two angles; both hit her in different, but powerful, ways. _Why do I even care? _She wondered, she knew she shouldn't...and yet she wanted _someone...anyone_ to care for and love her at least once in her Godforsaken life. She was already disgusted with her existence, she didn't need Beast Boy to think the same.

He reached out to touch the wounds carefully, "_Fuck_...I don't know what's up with you but you _need_ help."

She could only nod pathetically.

She felt him move the blanket to cover her and then his arms collected the thin woman into his embrace.

She needed space and pushed him away angrily, scrambling from his lap and resetting herself a safe distance away.

His sigh was sharp but he needed answers and wasn't about to leave without them, Raven sensed that and buckled down, "What happened to your body?" he breathed softly, she still couldn't see his expression but he could see hers.

She averted her face, "I can't heal myself right now, I'm not sure why...I _just can't_." She kept her voice emotionless and stoic; after all, he was accustomed to her monotone just in the same way she was accustomed to speaking in it.

"What about that thing coming out of your chest?" he breathed.

Raven sighed sharply, "I can't control my baser...instincts," she turned bitter then, "and _you_ seem to be the only thing that keeps them from ripping me apart."

"Is that the only reason you kissed me?" he asked, his voice even lower.

_No, _"Yes. I don't know what I was thinking."

She knew it wasn't the truth, but she wasn't about to tell Beast Boy that anything she'd done had been because she wanted it, she refused to admit that she enjoyed the physical intimacy.

"You're a bad kisser." he joked...or at least it was _meant_ to be a joke. He knew as soon as it was out that he'd made a mistake, her shoulders slumped in the dark and he wanted to say he was sorry...instead his words stumbled out as a lame cover, "I mean...you're not a bad kisser, you just didn't do anything."

"Do you really think I care what you thought?" Raven snapped back

"You kissed me!" Beast Boy growled.

She looked away, her voice came out pained, "I just wanted to pain to stop..."

Beast Boy stood up then and moved towards the door. Raven looked up and shock, "Wait, please don't leave!"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "You clearly don't _want_ me here."

Raven raised her chin, "You're right, I don't." _Lust_ giggled from within her, "_But I very much want him..."_

This time Beast Boy was only half way to the door when Raven doubled over and gasped loudly, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso. Beast Boy hadn't intended to leave in the first place, but he was shocked at how quickly it had hit her.

He rushed back to her side and pulled her up to him, his lips pressed soothingly against her forehead and his hands gripped her tightly. The pain ebbed and he rocked her back and forth, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I won't do it again, I don't dare do it again...I won't leave your side."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Really long one. Might not get the chance to do a midweek but will try very hard._

**Child who is cool: **my purpose in life is to be intense beyond all reasonable belief jkjk

**DarkFire: **lol I know! who ever knew lust could quite literally kill :P

**Kelly:** I wouldn't want your life to stop! That would be dreadful, and I'd mourn the loss of a lovely reader.

**Black Rose:** I only _wish_ I could draw because I totally would. If you can, knock yourself out! :)

**Vampire: **lol I hope this one can still be classified as "tasteful" I felt it was teetering on the edge a bit :P

-Kay


	7. Excessive Force

**WARNING:**There's some sexual content in this chapter. Also..forgive _any_ formatting errors, I don't have the slightest idea what's wrong with the uploader/editor. Don't ask me :P

* * *

><p>They both slept peacefully; Beast Boy awoke every couple hours and chose to go back to sleep, but Raven's mind was exhausted aswell as her suddenly fragile and all too human body, she didn't stir in the slightest for nearly fourteen hours.<p>

Raven gasped and sat up in bed, Beast Boy shot up in response and his hand instinctively when to her chest, ready to calm the force was trying to destroy her. But the pressure did not rise up against his waiting palm and he quickly realized that the only thing he could feel was her soft breasts and the rise and fall of her chest, the air as it shuttered in and out of her lungs.

"It was...just a bad dream, that's all." Raven's voice was gentle, her eyes met his with a tenderness and vulnerability he'd never see before.

"Oh," his word was quiet and low but his hand jerked violently away from the inappropriate contact that he'd initiated. His embarrassment was evident.

Raven shook her head and looked away from him in embarrassment, she hated being dependent on anyone, "I'm going to take a quick trip to Nevermore…and I need you…to stay here, close to my mirror...I don't know what might happen if _that_ emotion tries to break out while I'm in such an indisposed position." _Not __to __mention __the __implications __of __fighting __her __on __a __relatively __even __playing __field,_ Raven thought bitterly, _if __I__'__m __thrown __out __I __want __someone __there __to __catch __me._

Beast Boy nodded, "Sure." Memories of his trip into Raven's mind flashed into his head, the darkness and chaos blurred his senses as if he were there himself. The memory of that day reminded him that Raven's thoughts were always clouded and troubled even in the wake of happiness. Her _emotions_ changed, the _environment_ in which they lived was an entirely different story.

Raven stood up and hesitated before walking towards the mirror, the last thing she wanted was for _lust_ to start talking in her head or for the pain to return.

Beast Boy noticed her hesitance and stood too, "Maybe we should figure out exactly how far the distance is, just to be safe…" his expression changed to a shade of desperation, his eyes widened and his body language softened considerably, "I don't want to hurt you. It may not have been danger for you to go to Nevermore before but things have changed and there are new risks to consider."

_It__'__s __always __dangerous __to __resign __completely __into __my __own __head,_ Raven thought, suddenly bitter and perturbed with him for no reason at all except for the fact he was in the same room. Her anger calmed as she studied his concerned face for a few more moments.

Raven nodded slowly, quickly dispelling the feeling deep in her core which told her that Beast Boy was becoming attached to some degree. A feeling of dread spread over her entire frame and _lust__'__s _voice snuck into her head again. "_I__'__m __going __to __force __you __to __stay __so __close __to __him __that __intimacy __will __have __a __whole __new __meaning__…"_ Raven shuddered in response and bit her lip, "Ok, Beast Boy, you should just start walking the other way."

He did as he was told but didn't move with his back to her like she'd expected. Instead, he moved with his eyes trained on her face, waiting for her inevitable distress with a tightly clenched jaw. Sure enough he was no more then eight feet away from her when _lust_ laughed loudly in her head.

"_Gotcha.__" _Then the pain hit Raven like a title wave and she collapsed weakly, her body sinking to the floor until a pair of muscular arms enveloped her tightly. She could practically feel the testosterone rushing through his highly alert system; a low growl of anger manifested deep in his chest, but then again it was probably so loud because her face was pressed tightly there.

The mass of energy burst with painful force from her torso, she could feel _lust_ bruising her on purpose, "_When __you __suffer, __he __suffers __too, __did __you __know __that? __Look __at __his __face __while __you __writhe __in __his __arms..your __pain __brings __him __closer __to __us...after __all, __an animal __of __his __caliber __wants __to __feel __protective __and __dominant __over __his __bitch; __but __we __can __certainly __discuss __these __matters __further __when __you __come __to __visit __me __in __a __few __minutes...I __simply __can__'__t __wait.__" __Lust_ spoke to Raven with a constant stream of consciousness, _lust__'__s_ thoughts stung just as much as the crushing force against Raven's abdomen.

Raven opened her eyes and looked at Beast Boy's face just as _lust_had told her to. What she saw was both endearing and upsetting. He looked horrified, his hands fluttered franticly over the protrusion in her chest...she hadn't realized he'd moved her to the bed and now hovered over her in a worried frenzy.

The pain didn't ebb as quickly as usual, _lust_ wanted Raven to _watch_ his face and_experience_ his secondhand suffering on top of her own.

Beast Boy was deterred...her body was contorted against his and nothing he did was helping. He held her face between his large hands and tried to catch her seemingly unfocused gaze, "What am I supposed to do?"

Raven couldn't speak, she was forced to simply observe _lust _as she pushed him to his limits.

Finally he leaned down and pressed his forehead to her chest, his lips followed, pressing against the thin fabric that separated skin from skin.

Raven hadn't realized that she'd been unable to breath, the fresh air rushed into her lungs so fast that it actually hurt more then the consistant pressure. Her gasp was audible and Beast Boy pulled back immediately.

"Please don't do that again." He begged quietly, anguish apparent in his tone, "I really, really hate when that happens, please don't do it anymore." His hands found her face roughly and he moved closer, his lips against her left ear, "Please leave her alone, please, please just stop…"

Raven still couldn't speak, and the energy protrusion only strengthened in it's fight to break her bones. _Lust_ spoke again, "_He__'__s __had __enough, __have __you?_"

Raven jerked her head yes roughly.

"_I__'__m __sure __it __would __stop __hurting __if __you __let __him __kiss __it __and __make __it __better__…" __lust_ hissed seductively, "_I__'__m __sure __he __wouldn__'__t __mind __kissing __a __few __other __things __if __you__'__d __just __give __him __the __chance__…" _

Raven sucked in another shuddering breath.

Beast Boy was still poised at her ear, frozen and unsure of how to respond to an enemy he couldn't get his hands on.

"_Beg __him __to __kiss __it__…" __lust_ encouraged quickly.

Raven jerked her head till her own lips pressed against his, "P-Please, k-k-kiss-s it, _please._" The sound barely escaped but she knew he'd heard and understood.

Beast Boy didn't need to be asked twice, his hands slid to her neck and angled it so his lips could make a path from her ear, along the underside of her jaw, and down the opposite side to rest against her collarbone.

Raven felt _lust_ give her a nudge of encouragement; the pain instantly dulled and gave way to powerful, widespread sensation that was quite the opposite of uncomfortable.

Beast Boy's strong hands slid down her waist and pulled her closer, his lips blazed a hot trail down to where _lust_ was forcing its way from her body.

Raven felt herself flush in embarrassment as an involuntary moan escaped her lips.

The sound only served to excite Beast Boy more as he quickly moved further down her body. He caressed her hips and let his tongue slide across her exposed midriff. His fingers pushed the shirt up further as he licked up to her navel. His fast breathing against her suddenly wet skin caused goosebumps to raise across her entire surface.

_Lust_ took over her body for a moment, she felt herself push her hips up against him and another moan leave her throat.

Beast Boy nipped lightly at the skin of her lower stomach, his mouth watered and he could clearly smell her arousal.

"_You __don__'__t __seem __very __willing __to __stop __now__…" __lust _taunted her.

Raven immediately regained control of her body and shuddered just as Beast started to kiss the crease at the inside of her thigh.

"Beast Boy." Her tone was sharp but not angry, she sat up as quickly as she could and reached down to take his slightly disoriented looking face between her small hands.

He looked confused at first, then embarrassed, then angry, and then ashamed all over again, "Raven, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened…"

Raven shook her head quickly, "No, don't…I asked you to…" her face turned red, "I _begged_ you to."

He nodded quickly, "Is your chest ok?"

Raven nodded slowly, her monotone helped to quell what was left of Beast Boy's erection; any emotion, whether anger, sadness, or pain, was far better then none at all, "Yes...but, it's really sore, I wish it didn't happen in the same exact place every single time."

Beast Boy nodded and looked away, this was more time than he'd ever spent with Raven...she made him nervous and anxious and awkward. He was unsure of how to act because she'd never let him this close before. He wasn't sure how to touch her because the lines of their physical relationship had suddenly been blurred beyond recovery.

"I'm going to Nevermore, I'll be back soon…" she stood up and walked over to her dresser, picked up the mirror and then turned to look over her shoulder. Beast Boy's eyes widened when he found a faux condescending smile on her face, "Don't touch my things and definitely don't touch this mirror, no matter what happens."

Beast Boy nodded quickly, "Sure."

Raven took a few deep breaths and then disappeared, sucked into a reality where her biggest enemy was herself, a reality where her deceased father still caused pain and destruction.

Raven stumbled a little, the terrain under her feet uneven.

"_Knowledge_, come here." Raven growled angrily and waited impatiently.

Two seconds later _Intelligence_ appeared in her bright yellow, "It's been too long, Raven, I feel that you have lost control…" _Knowledge_ had never been one to beat around the bush.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I haven't lost control, I just need to find _Lust_ and set her straight…if she wants a fight then I'll give her one. It's time the playing field was even."

_Knowledge_ nodded slowly, "Maybe she's not your enemy."

"She's trying to destroy me." Raven snapped flatly.

"_Lust_ can't exist without you being alive and well, if she was trying to kill you then she would in turn kill herself…she has nothing to gain by defeating you." _Knowledge_ reasoned, "You have been...pent up lately, a release would probably do you a world of good. After all, satisfied emotions are easier to control and manage. Sexual tension destroys the lines between other emotions, sexual tension is also the friction between mind and body seeing as sexual satisfaction exists on both physical and emotional levels."

"Shut up." Raven snapped quickly, unwilling to listen, "Where is she?"

_Knowledge_ shrugged apprehensively, and pointed down the narrow path, "Follow the sense of calm...she waits at the end of that road for you."

Raven glared, "I'm going to blow her away."

It took what seemed like years, but Raven couldn't deny the controlled calm that spread through her as she neared the end. By the time she saw a version of herself dressed in black she could barely remember what her anger was for.

_Lust_ was wearing leather, stiletto boots and a plunging leather leotard with no cape. Her hair was long and slightly curly...Raven reached up to find that her own hair was now long and wavy aswell. She glared, "Stop."

_Lust_ laughed softly, "Oh please, don't be such a child, you are much more seductive with long hair, it suits your face shape and makes you seem softer."

"Get out, you have no place here." Raven snapped back.

_Lust_ leaned against a dead tree, "Who are you to tell me what to do? I do believe it is me in power and not the other way around...plus, you love the fact that I exist. Now you can venture to sleep with whomever you want and still have an excuse...I can take away the shame you have for your body, I can make you confident in your sex appeal, I can help you bring yourself and others immense pleasure. There is no downside to this."

Raven turned from her, "I don't want to be a slut, and I don't appreciate the fact that you take over my body and make me do things."

"I make you do things that make you feel very good...you can't tell me your didn't imagine what it would have been like if Beast Boy had continued with his assault on your lower body. Beast Boy is a good lover, I'm sure of that now, he can provide the kind of satisfaction you require to function normally. You have have gotten away with being a prude till now but things have changed, your body craves and needs a seductive touch and a rough kiss." _Lust _spoke as if there were no truer words in existence, "It's not my fault that you're so in denial that I have to threaten you with physical harm."

"You don't just threaten, you _inflict_."

"Raven, my sexually frustrated and so clearly confused friend, sex is a part of being human...you are half human after all. What is so hard for you to understand?" _Lust_ nearly yelled out of frustration.

"I am not meant to procreate, I'm a _demon_." Raven got closer and reached out to hold _Lust_ by her throat, "I may not be able to destroy you, but I will make sure you never have free will again if you continue to act like a child. _You_ are my emotion, _you_ are under my control, _you_ can't tell me what to do and _you_ certainly can't force me to let someone touch me when I don't desire it."

_Lust_ cracked her neck to the left and then the right, "Honey, you are mistaken if you think I'm going to back down."

Raven prepared to fight, "If that's what you really believe…" But she couldn't get the rest of her sentence out because suddenly _Lust_ was in front of and then abruptly on top of her, holding her against the ground.

"You've spent years bottling your sexual urges, I've been sitting and waiting for years, I'm far more powerful then you could ever imagine and I'm here to stay until I'm completely and utterly satisfied…" she leaned in close and kissed Raven's neck, "And I promise, I won't be easily sated. Even if you do give in and have sex with him, I will still be here, ready to force all my power into destroying you from the inside out." Her evil laugh broke through Raven's resolve, "If I can't have anything and everything I desire then I certainly have no trouble making sure you're not happy either, even if that means your life."

And then _Lust_was gone, she'd receded back into the scenery and left Raven shaken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Another __long __chapter...Yay!_

**Wolvmbm**: TA-DA! Hello Nevermore! That was always on my mind but your comment gave me a little much needed direction. Much appreciated. Oh, and the "Beast" will become more prominent soon.

**DarkFire:**My thoughts exactly, necrophelia is a disgrace :P Hope that this new upload was fast enough...I'm having a lot of trouble with the uploader lately.

**Cool:**Great reader ;)

**Black****Rose:**Lol you go girl…and thanks: I like to consider myself a creatively inspired writer of semi tasteful and plot affiliated smut. :P

**Angelic****Toaster:**Well golly-gee, you make me blush :P I'm lucky enough to have amazingly encouraging reader who inspire the search for the unused.

**Kelly:**Yay for updating on a mostly regular basis, I do so enjoy making others happy (and completing your life is a bonus) lol.


	8. Where Have You Two Been?

WARNING: Do I have to say it again? Ok, I will...please forgive italics formatting mistakes, **sexual themes.**

* * *

><p>Raven began to walk back slowly, feeling very much defeated. She'd walked into that situation wanting to beat <em>lust<em> into submission, and it was blatantly clear to her now that such a feat was not going to be achieved anytime soon. Raven even considered asking Beast Boy to help her, but that was quickly crushed in it's infancy. In this world her powers fell victim to theirs, Beast Boy was not an exception.

She couldn't even wrap her head around the feelings she would be forced to experience if _lust_got her way...the last thing she wanted was for Beast Boy to know what she looked like naked; he'd probably run off and tell Robin and Cyborg after aswell. Humiliation _consumed_ her just at the thought. She didn't want everyone to know all her flaws, and that's what sex was, right? Someone seeing and experiencing you in your most vulnerable state?

The idea didn't appeal to Raven in the slightest, but neither did the idea that he perception of what love and passion was had come from sappy romance novels where the heroine always finds her hero. She flushed with embarrassment and anger, such things gave her a stomach ache. Why couldn't _lust_ understand _that_ side of her argument?

"Raven!" a high pitched voice shrieked from a distance away.

She spun around quickly, trying to find where the voice had come from. She got a nervous feeling that one of her least favorite and most tiresome emotions was about to make her day even crummier.

_Happiness_slammed into her at full force, she wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and her legs around Raven's waist, "I found you!"

Raven pushed at her, "Stop."

_Happiness_ laughed, "But I'm so excited! You talked to _lust,_yes? So you are convinced of the miracles of human intimacy now? You will allow us the experience the pleasures that _lust_ has explained? You will be _happier_?"

Raven was so shocked by the words coming out of _happiness__'__s_ mouth that she shoved violently and _happiness_ detached and they both stumbled backwards and onto their respective rears with an awkwardly pained _oomph_.

"Have you been talking to her?" Raven growled.

_Happiness_ nodded quickly, that ridiculous smile still plastered on her face, "Oh of course…as soon as she escaped from wherever you'd been keeping her she called a meeting and explained all the wonders of her existence, everyone agrees that she should be in charge until you understand."

Raven held up her hands defensively, shock seized her body immediately and she found it difficult to control the volume of her voice, "No, no, no! That bitch had no right to talk to all of you...I can't believe you're all turning into such imbeciles, there must be no voice of reason when I'm absent." Though in all truthfulness there was no such thing as being _absent _from this nightmarish place...in a perfect world Raven would have control 24 hours a day and would never have to worry that her baser emotions were conspiring against her.

_Happiness_looked curiously confused, "This is a good thing, Raven, embrace it."

"Not on your life." Raven growled and turned to leave.

"Not on _our_ life." she corrected with a deceptively angelic smile and then continued, "I already _like_ Beast Boy a lot...he's very kind and gentle and attractive...it makes me happy when he touches us and I laugh on the inside at all his jokes. Why can't you give him the chance to make us happy?" _Happiness_ screamed after her.

By the end of the statement _happiness_ had begun to lose her patience. It was always interesting to watch an emotions try to feel something other then what they were designed to be. Raven could always watch with a sick satisfaction while knowing that only she had the power to appease them all and quell their suffering (even though she chose to ignore them most of the time, favoring the serene and tranquil outside that everyone else saw).

This wasn't their decision, this wasn't a democracy; _Raven_ made the decisions, _Raven_ called the shots, and it was _Raven__'__s_ life to live and no one else's. She knew her anger was getting out of control but she couldn't force herself to calm down...the fact that _lust_ had gotten to all of her other emotions before even considering addressing Raven made her burn with acute hatred...worse yet? All the others had apparently agreed.

She didn't even see it coming, hadn't noticed that suddenly _happiness_ was nowhere to be seen; but suddenly a powerful fist crushed into the side of her face and _anger_ was standing over her limp form. Raven cringed as _anger_ kicked her harder and continued to rain punches against her face and body. _Anger_ lifted her up by her neck only to toss her clear across the room again. _Anger__'__s_ four red eyes pierced her soul as she walked closer still and beat Raven harder.

It was happening so fast, and Raven didn't have the time or energy to consider defending herself. Being in this world drained her in many ways.

She knew why it was happening though…_happiness_ used verbal reasoning and fought her case with words..._rage_ wanted to bash the sense into her, even though that was nearly impossible; violence had never done much for an adoptive pacifist like Raven.

When _rage_ was finished she leaned down and spoke into Raven's ear, her voice deep and masochistic like her father's, "Maybe if you would just listen to the little _slut_ then this wouldn't happen as often, feel free to come back tomorrow and we can repeat this secession if you're not convinced yet."

"Move it, now it's my turn to tear her down a couple pegs." _Rudeness_ laughed bitterly and used her foot to move Raven from her side to her back, "Open those pretty little eyes Sunshine, it's time for a much needed reality check."

Raven kept her eyes closed and averted her face.

"Fine, be a baby…" _Rudeness_ sighed sharply, "First of all, you're not the hottest thing in the world, you need to take the chance now and pull Beast Boy in before he finds something better, which he will. Secondly, if you even expect him to want to fuck you then you need to lose some weight and start working out. And lastly, you in no way will ever be able to satisfy a man in bed or out of it, so I suggest you take _lust__'__s_ help...it won't make you perfect, but at least you won't be repulsive."

It wasn't true, Raven knew that in her heart, but it was hard to deny in the face of failure.

Raven sat up angrily and fought back against _rude,__but_ she'd forgotten _rage_ was still there and almost immediately _rude_ had her in a tight grip from behind and _rage_ continued her assault on Raven's already broken and battered body.

Finally they grew tired and disappeared much like _happiness_ had.

Raven lay there for what seemed like hours, dreading a visit from any more of her emotions. It felt like hours had passed.

Suddenly Raven experienced the sensation of chilled fingers against her face and flinched awkwardly in fearful response.

"No, it's ok Raven, it's just me." _Timid _spoke gently and collected Raven's broken body into her arms, "I'm so sorry I didn't step in...but they were beating you so badly and I was so scared…I called for help but no one responded, I probably wasn't loud enough."

Raven couldn't speak, her windpipe was too damaged, so she simply nodded.

_Timid_ looked away, "I don't want to have sex either, please don't make me do it, I don't want to be exposed a-and-" but she couldn't finish the sentence and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

The other emotions always teased and tortured _timid_, she was easy to pick on after all, but Raven constantly felt her pain and was effected by it in the real world. Balance was almost never achieved in Raven's mind and _timid_ always got the short end of the stick.

Raven watched as _timid__'__s_eyes became unfocused and then she gave a gentle smile, "_Purity_ is coming...she will help to heal the fatal wounds before you leave."

Raven could only nod.

"Not everyone agreed when _lust_ spoke to us..._purity, __bravery, _and _I _did and do not agree, we knew _lust_ would only cause you pain. She is a vindictive and cruel thing...she's so similar to _rage_ that its almost incomprehensible." _Timid_took a deep, shuddering breath, "We thought that _happiness_ would join us aswell but _intelligence_ convinced her that she would benefit from _lust__'__s_ goals as well. _Rage, __jealously, __arrogance, __happiness, __intelligence,_and _rudeness _are all against us." The despair in _timid__'__s_voice was evident and didn't give a lot of hope for the future.

"Give her to me child, I'll heal her as I escort her home, it would be best for her to recover as close to the green fellow as possible." _Purity_took Raven into her protective embrace.

"Goodbye, Raven." _Timid_ murmured softly.

_Purity_ began to heal her immediately and Raven felt the pressure as both of them were sucked into the portal that would take her home.

Beast Boy paced quickly next to where the mirror was set on Raven's dresser. It had been hours of waiting and nothing had come out, nothing had happened.

_She__'__s __trapped_, he thought in horror, _I __have __to __get __her __out __of __there!_

Just as he approached the mirror, readying himself to go in after her, a light flashed through the entire room and he spun around to see a woman in all white place a very broken looking Raven on the bed.

The white woman turned around to face Beast Boy and he realized that she _was_ Raven...or at least a version of Raven.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest as she approached gracefully, "Take care of her." She murmured softly and reached up to pull his face down towards her own, her soft lips pressed momentarily against his cheek, "She needs you." Then _purity_ continued on towards the mirror and disappeared.

Beast Boy quickly made his way to Raven's side, she was bleeding heavily onto her bed and the cuts and bruises spared no part of her body, her unconscious form looked weak.

He didn't think, he just picked up her thin form and rushed as fast as possible to get to the infirmary. Once there he franticly pulled off her clothes and set her on an examination table.

Everyone assumed that Beast Boy would know nothing about medical treatment...and they were right, he didn't know much. But he did know a little something about healing himself. He took antibacterial wash and cleaned her entire surface quickly.

He was nervous that she would wake up and be unhappy with him, so he intended to work as fast as possible.

He picked up her battered left hand first and stroked the bruise and gash marred skin there. He didn't know that she'd had nearly every bone in her body broken and that _purity_ had healed the internal wounds to the best of her ability.

Beast Boy got down onto his knees next to the table and pulled her hand carefully to his mouth. His tongue slid tenderly over her destroyed flesh...it tasted horrible because of the antiseptic but he watched as the open wounds began to heal before his eyes.

He'd always known about this ability, but it had never needed to be utilized...usually Raven was able to heal herself, Starfire was damn near indestructible, Cyborg was a robot, and Robin never bled on the battle field.

He worked his way up her arm and across her collar bone, after he was done with the right as well he moved down to her legs. Her torso was where she was the most tender, numerous times she flinched in her unconsciousness and Beast Boy worked harder to be gentle.

He sat her up and held her carefully so he could reach her back. His forearm supported her just under her large, soft breasts and he wished briefly that he'd had an excuse to remove her sports bra and underwear too.

He carefully laid her back down one he was finished and glared at her face, it seemed like that was the place that she'd taken the most damage. It was so swollen and contorted that she barely looked like herself. He worked over that part of her body very slowly, using all of his restraint and care.

Her eyes fluttered open as he lapped carefully at her split bottom lip.

"What are you doing?" her tone was irritated and relieved at the same time, he was shocked that she didn't throw him across the room for assaulting her in such a way.

He shifted, uncomfortable with the situation, his left arm was stretched across her body and resting beside her shoulder while his left hand lay under her head in ginger support. His right hand stroked her quickly healing face gently.

"I-you...someone brought you back but you were in bad shape so I brought you here," he glanced nervously at her appraising eyes and then eyes again, "you weren't healing yourself to I decided to do it myself, you had a lot of open wounds and I was worried because you were unconscious. And the white woman who brought you back kissed me on the cheek and told me to take care of you and that you needed me and I was confused!"

Beast Boy felt her try to nod but he held her completely still.

"Don't tell me your saliva is magic and that you licked my entire body." Raven murmured sarcastically, "That's the single stupidest excuse to assault someone I've ever heard."

Beast Boy blushed and Raven's eyes widened, she tried to struggle up but Beast Boy was too strong and kept her still.

"You're healing, aren't you? That's all that matters!" Beast Boy interjected quickly, before Raven had the chance to overreact, "Plus, it's not morbidly different from when I was kissing you!"

Raven blushed, "Are you saying you wouldn't be disturbed if you woke up from a painful sleep and found me licking your face, that you wouldn't be disturbed if I then told you that I'd licked nearly every part of your body?"

Beast Boy laughed, "To be completely honest, I probably would have gotten an erection...and if I woke up with you licking my face I'd probably take it as an invitation to do the same in return."

Raven tried to move again but he only held her down with more force. She refused to say anything more on the subject.

"Don't be mad, I wasn't doing it in a sexual manner, I just wanted all the bleeding to stop, that's all." Beast Boy argued gently.

But before Raven could respond they heard the door to the infirmary slide open and a voice flowed into the room.

Beast Boy reached down and scooped Raven up quickly, in nearly one second they were out of site and hidden behind a cabinet of medical supplies.

Raven gripped him tightly, her thin body pressed tantalizingly close to his own already overheated one. Pure dread spread through her system at the thought of her friends finding her nearly naked and covered in bruises with no explanation of why Beast Boy wouldn't and couldn't leave her side.

"We need to start working harder, just because Raven and Beast Boy decide not to show up to afternoon training doesn't mean we should get our asses beat. What if they ever fail to show up during a real battle? Are we completely screwed?" Robin was livid. He'd taken a shot to the shoulder which had dislocated it, and then not four steps later he'd taken another to the chest because he was trying to do too much at one time. He'd been trying to do the jobs of _three_ members of his team.

"We've won fights before where one of us is absent or injured, that was just a really tough simulation and it didn't sink in till there at the end that we were minus two. Chill out and take a deep breath, I'm sure they're absent for a reason." Cyborg defended.

"One of them better be dead or dying, I don't want that to _ever_ happen again." Robin growled bitterly as Cyborg scanned his chest for internal injuries.

Starfire laughed and gripped his shoulder, "Hold still, I shall preform the popping back in of the shoulder now." She didn't give him any warning, she simply applied the necessary pressure and cringed when he grunted in pain.

"Fuck...I'm going straight to Raven's room as soon as we're done, she has explaining to do...Cyborg, you go to Beast Boy's. I'm getting to the bottom of this." Robin got up stiffly and rotated his shoulder experimentally, "Thanks Star."

Raven shook with anger, what right did he have to be a complete ass when he didn't even understand the situation? But, then again, there was no way that she was going to share or explain the situation either.

"Don't let go." Raven mumbled roughly and teleported the two back to her room immediately.

Beast Boy gasped and shock, "Shit! Give a guy a little warning, I forgot to breath!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I need to get dressed, put me down. He's gonna be here any minute and I look like shit and I'm not dressed...I need a shower…" She didn't sound panicked; in fact, she sounded serene and in control. Why should she care what Robin thought anyway?

Beast Boy was glad that she wasn't still angry, and also glad that she was functioning with a level head.

"Maybe it's better that you look a little...ill." Beast Boy added slowly, "If you look like you're under the weather he'll excuse your absence."

Raven nodded as he set her down carefully in front of her dresser, "You're right, but we can't both be sick, what's your excuse?"

Beast Boy shook his head warily and ignored her question, "Make sure you cover the bruises…" his eyes slid down her shoulders and back, she still looked like a mess, he couldn't believe he'd been stuck pacing her room while she fought for her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_Golly, I hate to curse myself but I'm pretty sure my average chapter word counts went from 1,500 before authors notes to 3,000 before author's notes. Who's proud?_

I just would like to throw this out there once again...I can't possibly express how fervently happy it makes me to read your comments, you are all so kind and amazingly creative and funny that I can't even express it in words. Thank You. (And thank you to my silent supporters aswell) lol. The response on this past chapter was so immediate that the next one wrote itself.

**Wolvmbm**: I understand completely! lol. I wish Raven wasn't so difficult, her character makes it really hard to take the easy route to a real life happy ending :P I think I may be a bit of a passive masochist when it come's to Raven satisfaction in life :P

**ChildWhoIsCool**: Insightful...your words are far too kind.

**Kelly**: Of course I care! If you guys were unhappy I'd simply have to change everything :P jk.

**AngelicToaster**: ;) :D

**DarkFire**: I kinda like her too! When she's not being a tyrannic whore :P And trust me, when they get there is will hopefully be all that in more. I'll try exponentially to work on "wild and rough" since gooey and gentle are my forte right now in that area.

**Em**: Lol I love vulnerable and protective...And thank you! I'm glad to have improved. Everytime I write a story I think to myself "I've reached the peak of my writing abilities" and then when I go back and read old one's all I can think is "I can't believe I posted this where people could read it" :P I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**GrayAreas**: Nevermore is so hard to write for! I never imagined how complicated and confusing it would be. I finally had to step back after the first draft of that last chapter and decide that less detail about the setting was more. Too confusing! Had to focus on characters only.

**Vampire**: I hate pain...and was born with a very low threshold. Sometimes when I'm writing it I feel bad :P lol. My belief? If Raven has to suffer so should Beast Boy (at least a little bit).

**BlackRose**: lol Jealous of Raven? ... don't worry ... I am too :P I won't tell anyone. (Think how hard it would be to type/write in a straight jacket!)


	9. Robin's Wrath

Raven stomach squeezed uneasily as she bent over stiffly to slip a foot into her pants, Beast Boy watched the muscles in her back move weakly under her marred skin. He felt the need to reach out and touch her, just to make sure that she was really there, just within his tentative reach; he wanted to stretch his hand out and stroke the painful looking marks from her soft, heated skin. He desired with every fiber of his being to see her well and unharmed once again, even if it meant going back to the way things used to be.

Raven's vision spotted when she leaned over, the rush of blood to her head was painful; she felt her arms go slack, her fingers grow deft and numb against the pants, and her balance wavered.

She thought she was fainting but the eerily alert feeling that crept through her aching head made her think that _someone_ or _something_ was trying to mess with her and nothing more. She wasn't lucky enough to lose consciousness.

Beast Boy moved closer quickly and reached out to hold her bare waist tenderly, her skin was clammy and chilled against his heated palms. His fingers anxiously twitched and his stomach knotted and rolled within him.

"Hey, Rae, are you feeling all right?" He murmured softly as he steadied her, but instead of righting her slightly lopsided position immediately she drooped heavily into his support.

"_It__'__s __draining __isn__'__t __it? __To __deny __me. __Soon __enough __you__'__ll __be __too __tired __to __fight, __and __that__'__s __when __I__'__ll __take __what __I __want__…" __Lust _laughed freely, "_Of __course __you __could __easily __end __this __suffering, __and __it__'__s __not __even __like __you __wouldn__'__t __enjoy __it __immensely.__"_

Raven's jaw clenched and she closed her eyes tightly, "I think I'm going to pass out."

"_I __wish __you __would __too...the __things __Beast __Boy __and __I __could __do __with __your __pretty __little __body __would __put __a __sex __god __to __shame.__" __Lust_ hissed delicately in her head; a shiver shot up Raven's spine and a warmth spread through her core.

Beast Boy picked her up quickly and took her over to her bed, her sweatpants still only on one leg up to mid thigh, "What's wrong? What hurts? Tell me what to do." _Please __don__'__t __make __me __sit __here __like __a __helpless __imbecile_.

Raven shook her head warily, "My head…"

"_Oh, __poor __baby, __your __head __hurts? __I__'__m __so __terribly __sorry __to __cause __you __such __an __inconvenient __pressure...but __this __is __just __a __taste __of __the __pressure __I__'__ve __had __to __deal __with __for __years.__" __Lust_ writhed within Raven's mind restlessly, Beast Boy was so close she could feel his pull, her desire to have him as her own was driving and unfailing.

Beast Boy pulled Raven to his chest gingerly, he tried not to be distracted by the perfect way she fit there, tried not to be distracted by the ways she curled into his warmth, "That _thing__'__s_ talking to you isn't it?" his fingers began to pull through her silky, long hair tenderly.

He had a very thin idea of what was ravaging her from the inside out. He thought of it like his primal side when it was flustered or frustrated. He'd been forced to talk to the monster inside of him before too and it wasn't pleasant. His Beast made his life a living hell in just the same way that whatever was attacking Raven did.

Raven nodded into his chest as a new but equally as torturous pain spread through her temples. It was awfully familiar to the way she felt when she was losing control of her powers, it was how she felt when she needed to meditate. And on top of the need for control she had other _needs_ which _lust_ didn't fail to draw out.

She felt incredibly weak and helpless as she curled into his embrace, but something about the blindingly powerful pain made such an act of affection necessary. That, of course, was _Lust__'__s_goal all along.

_Lust_ began to purposefully overwhelm her.

A knock at the door pulled Raven from dizziness and she moved disjointedly away from Beast Boy, she shook her head, "I'm fine, I'm fine, just hide."

Disoriented and agitated Beast Boy held in his words of anger and focused on the necessary, "Your pants!" Beast Boy reminded her hastily as she stood up. She leaned down to put them on the other leg, and that brought her face close to Beast Boy's lap. He reached down and took a gentle hold of her chin, forcing her to look up at him, "Please don't let him bully you."

Raven scoffed, a small laugh left her lips, "Since when have I ever let Robin _bully_ me?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "Just saying…"

"Yeah, just, whatever you do, do not come out." Raven's face softened as she looked at his. Beast Boy's eyes were concerned and gentle, she could feel how anxious he was.

"So what if I'm in here...we're both adults, and he's not our babysitter." Beast Boy protested but was stopped when Raven placed a gentle hand over his mouth.

Then, in a surprisingly uncharacteristic display of affection Raven leaned down and pressed a very chaste, very friendly, kiss against his cheek. She was at a loss for words but suddenly felt the need to apologize for everything that had happened and everything that was going to happen in the future.

Her emotions were a disjointed mess, she felt as if she were spinning out of control. Her warring mind could barely serve any purpose.

Robin's knocking against her door intensified and Raven turned from Beast Boy in irritation, grabbing a zip up jacket along the way.

She slid the door open only a fraction of an inch, her voice was full of venom and irritation, "What?"

Robin's eyes widened, his fist was still poised up to bang against the door. It took a few moments for him to formulate his question in the correct manner, "Where...are you doing ok?" How many times had she heard those exact words come from Beast Boy's mouth?

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm not feeling well so I stayed in bed for once in my life. I'm sorry to inconvenience you and the team with my lack at attendance to training but if the alarm had really gone off I could have and would have gone." Raven tried not to let her irritation shine too brightly but it was clear, she would have sworn that she heard Beast Boy chuckle softly from somewhere in her room.

Robin nodded to himself, he'd heard something, faint, but it was there. His mind flashed back to when she'd hidden in her room with Malchior and ended up getting in trouble. He didn't doubt her, but he sure as hell doubted her magic sometimes.

Another vital question popped into his mind suddenly and slipped from his lips, "Do you know where Beast Boy is?"

Raven raised a dainty eyebrow. She knew how to play with game with Robin.

Robin nodded to himself, "Of course you don't know...you two don't even like each other...well, ok, get better." He didn't turn away from her, he watched her face closely, starred into her eyes with so much intensity that she feared he would see right through her carefully placed mask of calm and collectiveness.

"Robin?" she finally murmured, trying to keep her voice controlled, raising her eyebrow again. That look made her nervous, she should have known he'd see right through her, he was observant like that, suspicious of everything and everyone.

He continued to stare, his eyes widened and he reached up to push against her door, catching Raven off guard and causing her to back away.

"Raven what happened to your face!" She'd known he would notice, she hadn't been far enough into the shadows and his eyesight was too good. This had all gone downhill so quickly that her tired mind and exhausted resolve were weakening substantially.

A nervous blush spread across Raven's entire body, she tried to swallow but it wasn't working, "Robin, I-I've-I'm…" She couldn't even think of a plausible lie. She was even more disgusted because of her childishness, as if she owed him an explanation in the first place.

He reached out roughly and gripped her chin like a father would grip his child's right before he scolded her, "Look at you, all banged up and sick looking, did this happen at the fight?" he thought for a split second and then shook his head. _No,_ she hadn't been hurt this badly, he would have noticed her destroyed face, "_Y_ou would have healed already...are you having problems with your powers…" and then he paused and took a deep breath, his chest expanded. He wanted to stop himself from overreacting, but it was almost inevitable.

"Robin, honestly, I just had a nightmare and fell out of bed, well, flipped myself off is more like...you know that sometimes my powers give me a rough night's sleep...I haven't been able to meditate lately and the last fight left me restless." _Her_ voice was practical and calm, she knew she could convince him that everything was under control. But what really made her angry was that he automatically started blaming her powers...even though that was the problem didn't mean that he had a right to doubt her either.

He had a unique understanding of her powers, she wondered if in some world he might have the ability to understand what was going on, what she was going through; maybe even more so then Beast Boy. She bit her lip, _Beast__Boy_, where had he gone? She wasn't in pain so she knew he wasn't far from her reach.

A pang of irritation struck her like a slap across the jaw. What level had she sunk to? A level where she needed someone to be nearly within an arms length from her at all times or she would crumble into nothing. _How__pathetic__am__I?_

"_Very.__" _Lust giggled seductively in her head. "_It __may __take __time __to __crack __you, __but __trust __me __my __dear, __I__'__m __willing __to __wait __for __such __a __lovely __reward,__" __lust_ was giddy with anticipation, she loved to sit back and watch as Raven splintered and cracked in front of all her friends.

"It smells...not like you in here." Robin murmured after a moment of hesitation, he looked back to Raven, his expression guarded, "It smells like..._Beast __Boy_."

Raven reacted poorly, she knew the moment her facial expression changed that she'd made a mistake. A look of guilt and embarrassment passed over her features and there wasn't a hope in the world that Robin would miss it.

"Raven...is Beast Boy in here _right __now_?" Robin's voice was disgusted and angry with her, his eyes were now hostile, he loomed over her.

Raven shook her head deliberately, quickly, her back was ramrod straight and her expression was carefully and deceptively complacent; she rarely saw Robin this angry, and he'd certainly never been this angry with _her_ before.

They'd always been similarly matched in the size category in the old days, but over the lengthy years Robin had grown and while not as tall as Beast Boy he still had at least a head and a half if not more on her approximately five foot stature. Her slim build also had no chance of ever rivaling him.

Robin reached out angrily and wrapped a hand around Raven's upper arm, he yanked her closer, "Raven, if something is going on between you two then I want to know _right __now_."

Raven felt her brow furrow, what right did he have? _None_. He was being a completely abrasive asshole; Raven wants to squash his hopes for a power trip very quickly, "Even if there was it wouldn't be any of your business, let go of me."

"Raven, tell me right now." He growled angrily and his grip tightened, "I can't believe you would go and start up a..._romantic_ relationship with a team member!"

Raven tried to pull from his grip but he only held her tighter, "You of all people know I'm not capable of a _romantic_ relationship, not to mention you're sleeping with Starfire! _What_?" she spat in his face, "Do the rules not apply to _you_, do they only apply to me?"

Robin shook his head and dug his fingers into her flesh with a vengeance, he was trying to pull her closer while she leaned away, he was practically lifting her off the ground. He began to vibrate with fury, she felt it roll off him in malicious ripples.

"If it's not a _romantic_ relationship then that must be simply sexual, I can't believe _you__'__re_ whoring around to just anyone these days...I'll have to keep that in mind next time we meet a villain, who knows, you might be able to get us a win by spreading your legs." The bite in his tone was painful.

"You're _hurting_ me." Raven hissed through clenched teeth, she felt her eyes begin to turn black but her powers wouldn't come, she'd never felt so helpless. It horrified her that he was being so rough and angry, she'd never expected Robin to act like this.

Robin was consumed with jealousy, he couldn't imagine Raven with Beast Boy. He didn't want her for himself, he'd always loved her strictly as a friend...a very close one at that...but just because he didn't want her in that way didn't mean he wanted to share in the slightest. In fact, in his head, it was easier to see her screwing around with a stranger then Beast Boy.

"Robin I think it's time you left." Beast Boy growled, suddenly mere inches behind Raven's fragile form.

Raven jerked helplessly in Robin's powerful grip, her pulse quickened significantly as she felt Beast Boy's heaving chest brush against her back.

She wanted to rip both of them limb from limb, she wanted the satisfaction of hearing them scream. She had to calm herself..._anger_ was pushing her limits, _rage_ waited pertinently in the wings to step forward when needed.

"Raven, you're a fucking liar!" Robin yanked her by the arm closer, but Beast Boy's own hand landed against Robin's wrist.

It was all out of control...her whole life felt as if there wasn't a grain of sanity. Suddenly she was involved with Beast Boy when she didn't want to be, her body and mind were betraying her on a daily basis, and Robin was now completely livid for absolutely no reason in the slightest.

"Enough." Beast Boy's deep voice became less human, more vicious, "And you have five seconds to get the fuck out."

"Beast Boy, I'm not a child." Raven growled in her own defense, she didn't need him to come to her rescue every time he was under a little distress, she reached up with her free hand and slapped Robin across the face as hard as she could, but he still didn't let her go.

Beast Boy stayed planted behind her, her reached around and forcefully removed Robin's hand from her arm and shoved him back, returning an arm to wrap around her shoulders, his forearm pressed against her collarbone. Raven leaned against him lightly, her mind reeling with embarrassment and anger at the entire situation.

She was appalled that Robin had dared to treat her like this at all. She was embarrassed that Robin had been right about Beast Boy being in her room.

Robin righted himself quickly and came back at her. When he was close enough she reached out to press an angry hand against his chest.

A lancing jolt rocketed from his body to her own, the aftertaste was so familiar that she nearly choked.

Raven suddenly felt overcome and overwhelmed; she distinctly recognized the presence of _timid_, _purity_, and _bravery_. _Bravery_ was unhappy with the entire situation, _purity_ wrung her hands silently with timid by her side; _purity__'__s_ brow creased with concern.

"Raven...we will talk again, I guarantee it; but until your hormones die down, I can't even deal with you." his glare was penetrating, he stepped backwards towards the door. His eyes settled up on Beast Boy's, "You two are treading on unstable ground, be careful how you play this out. I don't want turbulence in the team."

Raven glared and tried to advance towards the door with him, but Beast Boy's arm became restraining and she couldn't move. She spoke anyway.

"I can assure you that you are the one treading on thin ground," Raven growled, her voice carefully monotone and stoic, her gaze was penetrating and as if Beast Boy could physically feel her heat he let her go and she advanced upon him. "You will never set your hands on me again and you will never treat me in such a manner from here on out. I am not your child or your subordinate and I will do whatever pleases me."

Robin looked at a loss for words but instead of retaliating he turned and left, his pride scampering in toe.

Raven held her breath, she didn't want to think and she didn't want to turn around and face her problems anymore.

Beast Boy was the first to move. He came around and reached down tentatively for the arm Robin had gripped so tightly, he pushed up the sleeve of her jacket and stroked the newly bruising flesh.

"Why is it happening so damn fast?" He mumbled, looking up into her unmoving face, her chest hadn't expanded since Robin had disappeared.

She shook her head and gasped in the much needed air before answering, "I'm so...durable...because my body is constantly healing. The human side is constantly in a process of deterioration because of my demon side, without my more instinctual powers my body is more or less eating itself alive. The bruises are just weak spots where the poison inside of me is growing stronger...surfacing quickly."

Beast Boy flinched, she sounded so defeated

But her face changed to slightly uplifted and she glanced briefly at his face, "Too bad we can't use your spit for this problem too."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her. She amused him beyond all belief, everything about her made him want to immerse himself in her.

"I think you're delirious." Beast Boy grinned back at her, "Maybe you should lie down for a little while...meditation might do you a little good."

Beast Boy moved to lounge on the left side of her bed while she moved to meditate on the right. Her body slowly rose into the air and Beast Boy watched her carefully, waiting for something bad to happen...waiting for another bump in the road.

He laid there for what seemed like hours, he couldn't take his eyes off her for fear that she was spontaneously disappear.

His heart still raced in his chest, Robin had made him too angry for words; Beast Boy had felt something rising inside of him, felt the power and anger and instinct that swam around his system bubble to the surface with alarming speed. He wondered how Robin could speak to her like that, how he could abuse her with his words and with his hands; their fearless leader suddenly seemed like an unreliable jackass.

Beast Boy was blind to the fact that a low haze spread around Raven and the temperature in the room elevated substantially. He was only pulled from his reverie when Raven's body fell limply to the bed...a different, darker Raven stood in the far corner of Raven's room, watching Beast Boy as he rushed to Raven's side and tried to support her head and neck.

The figure watched Beast Boy stroke her body nervously and beg her to wake up, the figure's own body heated with desire. Fueled by the chaste way Beast Boy touched Raven, fueled by the thought of Raven being trapped in a dark and endless world for the rest of eternity.

Elsewhere in the tower Robin was pacing anxiously.

_What __have __I __done? _He felt sick to his core, as he replayed the events in his head he realized what he'd done. He was supposed to be Raven's leader and protecter; he'd traveled into the bowels of hell to retrieve her, he'd cared for her in her childhood state from danger and watched her transform into the beautiful young woman she now was.

The thought of anyone touching her was unbearable. He saw Beast Boy in his head, rutting against his fragile little team member and it made him sick. He would rather see Raven alone and miserable for the rest of her existence then in the arms of some boy.

But he hadn't meant to hurt her, he hadn't meant to lose control. It held felt as if someone was egging him on, pushing him further into the hole he had so skillfully dug himself.

Back in Raven's room the dark figure advanced upon Beast Boy slowly. Her gate was smooth and silent, her eyes trained on his back.

She ran her fingertips from the base of his spine up to his neck very slowly.

Beast Boy sat frozen, waiting for death or pain or some odd mix of the two.

Finally he turned, his arms still firmly wrapped around Raven, his gut wrenched uneasily when his eyes settled on her face and her lips settled firmly on his.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

_Still some crazy formatting on this chapter, I haven't a clue why either :P Sorry this took so long. I'm writing the next chapter (or at least starting and getting it very close to finished today) so maybe your see one later tonight._

**DarkFire: **Don't you worry, the Beast will live in this next chapter.

**Child: **You're awesome.

**Wolvmbm: **I really didn't want to make Robin the bad guy in this one, but it kinda worked out the opposite of what I wanted, lol.

**BlackRose: **I LOVE the "If you lick me I'll lick you..." MY FAV.

**DarkLittleWings: **lol, he is such a sweetie. I wish he were real :P

-Kay


	10. Accusations

"No!" Raven screamed, her eyes shot open and she moved in Beast Boy's arms, her hand rose up and smashed against _lust__'__s_. Beast Boy couldn't move for the shock that gripped him threatened to give him a heart attack.

_Lust _stumbled back and Raven untangled herself from Beast Boy lithely. Raven's hands began to glow as she punched _lust_repeatedly in the face, she was horrified and angry that this had happened at all, "Go. Back. To. Nevermore." _And __never __come __back._

Raven knelt on top of a severely beaten _lust._

Raven's smile was wide, "You are too foolish for words...you only have control in my mind, out here you have nothing but a copy of my body in a slutty outfit."

_Lust _grinned and reached up, her hands snaking around Raven's waist gently, "That's true, but I don't need strength or magic, not when I know you're so starved for physical love that _any_ touch in this outside world will light you on fire." To prove her point _lust__'__s_ hands slithered smoothly up Raven's stomach, passed over her breasts, and moved to grip her face.

The feeling was overwhelming...Raven couldn't even describe what it was, all she knew was that it was too much too soon and her body was shutting down from the awkwardly pleasurable burning sensation that ignited across her skin.

_Lust_ sat up and pulled Raven's face closer, her lips cruised from the corner of her mouth, across her cheek, and to her ear. Her breath was white hot and angry tears began to stream down Raven's cheeks face in a strangled response.

"Does it hurt?" _Lust_ breathed gently and moved to keep her face close with just one hand while the other moved to her throat, blazing fingers traced sizzling patterns across her skin.

Raven gasped as _lust__'__s_ nails began to rip through her flesh in the same moment that she bit her ear as hard as she could. Her hand blazed down Raven's chest, shredding her clothes to pieces, leaving gaping lines in it's wake.

"I'm going to rip you apart and burn the pieces."

Raven felt her body move but didn't know where the control was coming from...her left hand was suddenly wrapped around _lust__'__s_ neck with a fighting vengeance, her life hung by whatever willpower she could muster. Raven pushed her back, tried to separate herself and gain some space, but instead _lust_ lurched towards her with renewed vigor and her teeth sunk into the soft skin of Raven's neck with ease.

Raven screamed at the top of her lungs and struggled for breath. Her body moved rigidly but for some reason her hands wouldn't move and he vision spotted with alarming speed.

Beast Boy was finally pulled to focus on the gravity of the situation unfolding in front of his eyes, he got to his feet and quickly gripped _lust__'__s_ face in his hand, he pried her jaw open and threw her across the room...but she was back in seconds, she attached herself to him and began to kiss him.

Beast Boy transformed into a beast...he wanted to _kill_ the thing attached to him, he wanted to destroy her so that she could never hurt Raven again. As they fought he caught glances of Raven bleeding to death on the floor. He began to panic because she wasn't breathing and her skin looked paler then ever.

One moment Beast Boy was moments from destroying _lust_ and then suddenly she was gone and the door to Raven's room was blown to smithereens.

Cyborg lead the way in, followed closely by Robin and Starfire.

Everyone froze in their tracks until Starfire rushed to Raven's side.

"Beast Boy! What did you do to her!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs and advanced quickly on him.

Cyborg moved quickly to Raven's side, her picked her up swiftly and turned back to Beast Boy, "Now is not the time, she's dying."

Once Cyborg had closed all of Raven's open wounds and started her on a blood transfusion he settled her as gently as humanly possible into a comfortable bad, he gave her medication for the pain and to keep her subdued until she was strong enough to resume healing herself. He was alarmed by how much blood she'd lost and how long it had taken to restart her heart. She showed absolutely no brain activity on the monitors and that worried him the most. He could fix any and every part of her expect for her brain.

His eyes lingered on her ripped torso, he cured how weak and fragile she appeared...he wondered briefly how long it had taken for her to pass out, how much torture she'd endured before the peacefulness of unconsciousness had enveloped her.

They left Raven in a room by herself where she could heal in the quiet...Cyborg also wanted to keep her in a sterile environment, he didn't know too much about her DNA and was afraid infection would take over too quickly if she was too exposed.

"What happened, BB?" Cyborg finally spoke, he wasn't completely able to keep the anger from his voice, all he had to do was look over his shoulder through the safety glass to see her mutilated form.

Beast Boy shook his head slowly, "Her emotions are...completely out of control...she needed my help so I was staying with her, because they kept attacking her, and then Robin came and yelled in her face and tossed her around...and then they went berserk and one of them did that to her."

"Why were you with her in the first place?" Robin growled.

"I walked in while it was attacking her! It sounded then like she was dying, and now look what's happened...it tried to kill her again." Beast Boy growled angrily.

"Only friend Raven can tell us what truly happened, correct?" Starfire interjected quickly, "When she awakens we shall ask her and there shall be no more tension within our family."

Cyborg shook his head, "I don't know how soon that will be...she's not showing any brain activity, the machines are what's keeping her alive right now," his face turned hopeful, "but we all know Rae is stronger then that, so there's nothing to worry about. Plus none of the injuries she sustained were life threatening, I can't figure out what's caused the shutdown."

Beast Boy's fist clenched angrily, his teeth ground together, "I _need_ to stay with her."

Robin put an angry hand on his shoulder, his face hard, "For all we know you're the cause of her injuries, if you think for a moment that I'm going to leave you alone with her then you have another thing coming."

Starfire reached out tentatively and removed Robin's hand before Beast Boy had the chance to overreact, "Now, Robin, we mustn't forget that this happened before, and that it wasn't Beast Boy's fault then either...that was Adonis...we did the jumping of the gun in that situation aswell and it ended up being that Beast Boy saved her life."

"This is different, Star, he remembers what happened and has come up with this insane idea that her inner demons are now...how would you say it Beast _Boy_? _Real_? Did you see the bite mark on her neck, it looks like an _animal_ was mauling her, did you look at all the scratches...clearly you just lost control and hurt her." Robin nearly spat in his face.

Beast Boy turned his back on Robin, he didn't want to fight, and he certainly didn't want to be forced to leave Raven. Cyborg was looking at him cynically, "Don't you dare hurt her...if she is disturbed even in the slightest she will probably die...and if she dies I will kill you."

Beast Boy nodded and turned on his heel, "Don't disrupt me."

Robin grumbled something angrily under his breath and Starfire responded in a soothing tone...one that probably only served to anger him more.

Beast Boy took a seat next to the bed, the beeping sounds were hard to block out, he wanted to concentrate on her and her alone. But his mind wouldn't clear and the very faint rise and fall of her chest made him nervous. He reached out and tentative hand and stroked her jaw. He knew he shouldn't touch her...Cyborg had said not to specifically...but her skin felt so perfect against his own. The craving inside of his body clawed and howled whenever she was near.

"If you do exactly what I ask of you then I'll let her live."

Beast Boy cringed and refused to turn around, he couldn't even force himself to breath for fear that unwanted tears would spill down his face.

"You heard me boy...if you ever want to see color in her cheeks again then you'll do exactly what I tell you." _lust_ hissed sensually in his ear, her body moved to press softly against his back; her hands wove into his hair and tugged gently from the roots, "Don't worry, I won't be as rough with you."

Beast Boy's jaw clenched angrily, "You disgust me beyond belief."

_Lust_ laughed softly and trailed her hand down his chest, "You're not a vegetable like she is...I turn you on and you know it."

Beast Boy shuddered angrily and pushed her back, but she moved closer, he'd turned away from Raven's bed and she moved into his lap. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "If you don't do what I ask of you then you will never wake up."

Beast Boy pushed at her shoulders and leaned away, "This is so wrong."

She giggled gently and leaned in, her lips against his cheek. He didn't know what she was up to until behind him he heard the heart monitor stop, "If you think I'm bluffing then you're sadly mistaken."

Beast Boy frowned and reached out to hold her face abruptly, breaking her concentration on stopping Raven's heart, "If you kill her then there's no chance in the world I would ever want to touch her...and I already shrink at the thought alone. So you really have nothing to manipulate me with."

_Lust_ grinned, "Yes, maybe that is true...but I certainly don't _need_ Raven to be alive for me to survive, the sensations would become lifeless, but not unbearable. Don't get me wrong...I would really prefer to do you...but once she is gone the yearning will be too and I will be free to fuck whoever I want."

Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder at Raven, his heart beat angrily in his chest and he wanted to throw up.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_Sorry it's a tad late :P I didn't mean to but I was debating whether to rush what has now been decided for the next chapter, or to wait (and I ultimately ended it a little short in order to make the next chapter its own thing)._

**Child**: Intense is what I aim for, lol.

**Wolvmbm**: It was lust, you guessed correctly!

**Gagster**: I didn't want to make him one on purpose, but I guess that's what he was meant to be in this one :P

**BlackRose**: Next chapter will be better *winkwink*

**GrayAreas**: I love jealousy and Beast Boy needs a little kick in the pants every once in a while.

**Kelly**: I'm usually so bad at humor but I try when I get the chance, lol.

**DarkFire**: As you wish. (Princess Bride quote - Amazing movie!)

**Divinesent**: Served!

**AngelicToaster**: Haha, I laughed and I'm so glad that you gave it a chance (and honored that you're still a reader), I'm notoriously bad at first impressions :P Most of my readers are return ones so that's always nice.

**Vampire**: Your suspense is quenched! :P

-Kay


	11. Comparisons pt 1

**LET ME JUST OPEN UP WITH THAT I AM EXTRAORDINARILY, IRREVOCABLY, SINCERELY, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART SORRY THAT I MISSED POSTING; I LEFT TOWN FOR THANKSGIVING AND DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO WRITE. **BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE, I'M SO SORRY...AND I'M ALSO SORRY THAT THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, IT'S JUST A TASTE OF WHAT WILL BE COMING, PROMISE.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, this won't be torture for either of us; I'm very good at what I do." <em>Lust<em> smiled gently and moved to straddle his lean waist, her hands caressed his face oh so tenderly that for a moment he became distracted and somewhere deep in his subconscious he wished with all his heart and soul that the woman sitting in his lap was _actually_ Raven.

He shook his head at her words, disgusted with himself and his weakness.

_Lust_abruptly became rough, her nails dug painfully into his scalp and she moved to press his lips against the corner of his mouth, her hot breath washed over his skin and smoldering waves.

She smelled exactly like Raven did...a light scent of lilac and a dark, but beautifully mouthwatering musk. She felt the same as Raven...soft as silk beneath his fingertips, her lips so smooth that gliding over his skin seemed almost too easy. Her body was the same as Raven's...everything from the subtle curve of her breast to the tapering of her thin waist; her hips were full and lead to muscled but delicate legs.

But her touch was not the same as Raven's...it was vicious and painful, unwanted and soured by anger and malice. Her eyes were dark and empty where Raven's were a soft purple and held a degree of innocence that Beast Boy had never had a hope of understanding.

"Hey BB, I need your help with something." Cyborg's voice reached Beast Boy's sensitive ears long before his physical being was even close.

_Lust_froze for a moment before grinning, "We'll continue this later, I promise." And with that she leaned down and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips.

Beast Boy shuddered and watched as she simply disappeared into nothingness.

He turned around quickly and reached out to touch Raven's still face, his voice was low, "I...don't know what I'm doing...I need you to wake up and tell me how to fix this."

Raven lay there, unable to move, but screaming in frustration. Her body wouldn't listen to her, wouldn't work in the ways she was ordering it too, and yet she could see and hear everything around her. Her mind floated above the room and watched her own body, watched Beast Boy, watched _lust_ as she tried to persuade Beast Boy to have sex with her. All Raven could do was scream in her head for him to ignore the bitch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again, forgive me my dear friends. I promise a nice, healthy, good chapter will be up very soon.<em>**_ AND again I'm sorry for the embarrassingly limp spit of a chapter I've presented to your now. Just wanted to let everyone know I haven't forgotten about you all **AND AM STILL SOOOO GRATEFUL FOR ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS.**_

-Kay


	12. Frustration

"Please…" Raven murmured, "I will not allow you to put my friends in danger."

_Lust_ laughed softly, "I told you, I always get my way."

Raven nodded softly, she didn't doubt the truth in _lust__'__s_ words anymore, she didn't doubt her power or her ability to hurt the people Raven loved. But Raven had thought to an extensive degree about the way this situation should be handled and even though the options didn't please her it was only way she saw to avoid causing those around her pain.

"Fine." Raven's voice was hoarse and quiet, the words burned, "I'll figure out a way to appease you, but I want to do it on my own time...I don't want to be forced into anything...I'd rather be dead."

_Lust_ contemplated that for a long moment and then grinned widely, "Fine, but you don't have all the time in the world, and if I feel as though I'm losing control of the situation I will come back and next time I won't be so friendly."

Raven nodded softly and closed her eyes tightly, trying to control the suddenly wild emotions flowing through her body. _Lust_ had somehow separated herself from the rest of Raven's mind and therefore Raven was safe to think and analyze without fear of being found.

_Lust _moved closer to Raven and wrapped a hand around her neck tightly, pulled her face closer and pressed her lips against Raven's temple, "I'll be watching."

Raven gasped loudly and jerked up on the medical table, all the worse she'd been connected to ripped through her flesh painfully.

Beast Boy had been moment's from closing the door to her room, Cyborg waited feet from his position in the doorway, ready to confirm that Raven had almost no chance of waking.

Beast Boy turned and sprinted to her, his arms wrapped around her thin for so tightly she almost couldn't breath, he couldn't get her close enough fast enough and it frightened him.

Raven felt smothered but comforted all in the same moment, her skin heated and the contact made her body tingle delicately, she took another deep breath and closed her eyes tighter.

Cyborg was suddenly in the room with them, "Get off her, she's unstable."

"I'm fine, Cy." Raven's voice was gentle, her fingers gripped at Beast Boy desperately even though her mind craved personal space.

"_I __thought __you __were __going __to __let __me __do __this __by __myself._" Raven nearly screamed mentally.

_Lust_ cackled loudly and mentally flicked Raven, "_Oh __my __sweet __baby __girl, __it__'__s __not __me __anymore...my __hands __are __clean, __I __swear, __but __just __because __I__'__m __not __trying __doesn__'__t __mean __my __instincts __will __cease __to __thrive __within __you__…" __lust_ laughed softly to herself, "_I__'__ve __been __unleashed, __you __can__'__t __undo __that.__"_

Raven frowned as Cyborg pulled Beast Boy away angrily and pressed Raven back into the pillows, he worked carefully and quickly to pull out all of the tedious wires and tubes. He was confused as to how she'd come out of such a detrimental state. Her brain had appeared completely dead and yet there she was, miraculously alive and clinging to Beast Boy as if he held her life in his hands.

"Thank you Cyborg,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE. But I've encountered a complete mental block. I haven't even a clue of where this was/is going and to be completely honest it's torture to have to force myself to write. I hate this.

_So there it is, I'm being completely honest with you guys. And I hope you all know how sorry I am. So yes, I'm trying my very hardest to salvage where this is headed but it's proving very, very difficult._

-Kay


End file.
